When a node joins a network it may perform a discovery process through which it discovers its neighbors and advertises its presence to other nodes of the network. Once a node has discovered its neighbors, it may determine various rules for sending traffic to and receiving traffic from its discovered neighbors. The process of discovering neighbors and determining traffic processing rules may be called adjacency discovery.